Passionate Results
by BassDS
Summary: A family of three is a nice number, but Sonia has her own plans to ensure she and Geo have a new addition to their family, and luckily, with it being his birthday, she plans to make his night wild for the both of them.


Geo: Okay...where did the story go?

BassDS: Hmm? Oh right...Shooting Star Lovers...

Sonia: What happened this time? Videos again, right?

Sono: I wanna watch!

BassDS: Okay, if you all ever happened to see my profile, I took Shooting Star Lovers down. Two good reasons though. One, I was mistaken. 2011 WASN'T the fifth anniversary, that's this year. But don't worry, Book 1 is all set to go and will uploaded right on time. The other reason was I wanted to retool some of my new ideas for the other books; mainly Books 2 and 4. …...and yes, videos in the way as well...

Sonia: oh boy...

BassDS: but another idea is, I'm considering an audio drama for Shooting Star Lovers, but if that plan ever comes to life, it'll be AFTER SSL is finished.

Geo: So why are we here now, anyway?

BassDS: Well, mainly to bring closure to the original Star Lovers installments. Yes, we did have a happy ending, but someone was missing.

*puff of smoke

Melody: I'm alive! ^w^

Sono: NO!

BassDS: Yeah, Melody didn't get a chance to shine, so luckily this lemon here will rectify that error.

Geo: Lemon...dude, is on a witch hunt for M-rated stories.

BassDS: I'm a risk taker, what do you expect?

Melody: I'm hungry...

BassDS: *gives cookie

Geo: Don't blame me if you get deleted...cause I'm not busting you out.

BassDS: Doesn't matter, you and Sonia are going to be busy in this story, anyway. Quite steamy, if I may add.

Sonia: *blushing madly

BassDS: Until next time, and remember, enjoy yourselves. Hope you like the lemon

...

Passionate Results

"Cake!" Sono laughed as he grabbed a small piece from the slice on his plate and rammed it right into his face.

"Sono quit it; you're making yourself messy." Sonia sighed as she wiped the cake from her son's face.

"He must get that from his grandfather." Hope said as she thought back and eyed Kelvin beside her

"It was an accident." Kelvin said nervously as his wife brought back the cake incident from their wedding.

"All you had to do was put it in my mouth, and you end up smearing the cake on my face and my wedding dress." she glared at him. "It took my mother a good amount of time to clean it too, you know."

Lyra giggled as she watched on, turning to the side to watch Mega and their son, Zeno sleep heavily, to her dismay

"I think I gave birth to a second Omega-Xis..." Lyra sighed

Geo just chuckled as his mom dug into his dad. He turned to see Sonia attempting to keep up with their son's mess of the cake...and the leftovers of the pasta. To him, this was the only way to spend the rest of his 21st birthday. With everyone he loved here, and not to mention much had changed in the past three years.

...

"There we go. All cleaned up." Sonia said as she managed to get Sono into a clean pair of clothes.

"But I wanna be dirty, mommy!" he pleaded.

"But grandma likes it when her little star is clean." Hope smiled as she came into his room and picked him up.

"Aww...ok, grammy.." he sighed.

"Sono, why don't you go see grandpa. Mommy needs to talk with grandma." she said as she ruffled his hair up and Hope let him loose into the house.

"Reminds me so much of Geo." Hope said as she watched her grandson run to the living room.

"Speaking of Geo...Hope, do you mind if Sono stays with you and Kelvin tonight? I...kinda have something planned..."

A small smirk curled up on Hope's face. "My my my...planning something with a little sexiness, are we?"

"Well...uh..." Sonia blushed bright red from her mother-in-law's remark.

"It's not a problem. I was actually wanting him to spend the weekend with me and Kelvin at the apartment anyway." she said. "Enjoy yourselves." she chuckled and walked out.

Sonia just stood there as she did her best to regain her composure. Sometimes, her mother-in-law could be a bit much.

...

"Now you be good for Grandma and Grandpa, okay, buddy?" Geo said as he pinched Sono's nose as he was hoisted onto Kelvin's shoulders.

"I will, daddy."

"You won't be much trouble, will you, little guy?" Kelvin grinned.

"Behave yourself. Mommy loves you." Sonia said giving him a kiss, receiving a 'yuckie' in response.

"Alright boys, let's get home. It's almost time for you to get some sleep anyway, little one." Hope said as Sono yawned as they headed out the door.

"Bye, Mom. See you later, Dad." Geo said as they got into the car and left, closing the front door to the house and locking it as soon as they drove out of sight.

"Well, I'll just straighten up down here a bit before bed." Sonia said.

I'm gonna grab a shower. I'll make sure to leave the water hot for you when I'm done." he said and kissed her gently on the lips and headed to the stairs.

Sonia waited until she heard the shower turn on before getting all the lights downstairs turned off, before looking to see Mega, Lyra and Zeno sleeping soundly within a little sphere Geo had designed for them, which they found quite cozy.

Sonia took a deep breath and climbed up the stairs to her and Geo's room, moving to the panel on the wall to dim the lights down in the room as she knelt down and grabbed a small bag from under the bed and reached in, revealing a pretty skimpy see-through pink nightgown, giving off a little gold like sparkle due to the material. While Geo was still occupied with the shower, Sonia took her time to strip out of her clothes and prepare for the events the night was about to bring.

...

"Man that felt good..." Geo said as he finished drying his hair and looked into the mirror. "At least I get to sleep in."

Geo placed the towel in the basket and opened the door and began to speak.

"Sonia, the shower's...all...yours..." his mouth stopped right in its tracks once his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, his mind registering the image of Sonia laid out on their bed facing him, the gold glitter shining faintly on the gown, giving Geo a good look at her creamy nude body underneath it.

"I was wondering when you'd finish in there..." she said seductively. "I've been waiting to give you your present..."

"I already like it..." he grinned at her. He knew once they were done, he wasn't waking up until very late in the afternoon. When it came to making love to Sonia, she knew how to make him submit to pleasure.

"But first..." Sonia said as she lightly gripped one of her breasts and got up off the bed and walked over to him, her hips swaying so slow it was enough to drive him mad, the bulge in his boxers making it more evident. "I want you to do something for me..." she said trailing his chest as she pressed her head against it.

"Mmmm...you know I'd do anything for you...and I don't mean just when I want to get you in bed..." he said, causing them to laugh a bit.

"Are you sure...? Because if you don't think you're ready, Then I won't mind..." she spoke softly.

Geo moved his hand to cup her chin and move her head so he could look into her eyes. "Tell me..."

Sonia grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast as he gripped it lightly, electing a soft moan from her, as she slid it down to her stomach.

"I want another baby, Geo...I want our family to grow more..."

Geo slowly took in the request to his brain, trying to decide on things. Sono was almost three, but would they really be able to have another child so soon? He could see the pleas of want in Sonia's eyes. She wanted this badly. But was he ready for another child? If he denied her request, he would also be denying his son the chance to be an older sibling; something he never had the chance to be. He had to admit: raising a family was a whole different ballpark than defeating evil beings and saving the world.

Then again, raising Sono proved to be a test that both of them had seemed to pass, considering he was the unexpected result of a night of passion between the two of them. Despite him having not been planned, Geo loved his son, planned or not.

"Geo?" Sonia spoke to him as he came back to his senses and looked to his young wife.

Geo moved a hand down and gripped her ass gently, earning a squeal from her.

"In that case...don't expect to be able to walk properly in the morning." he replied to her.

Sonia just squealed as she jumped up and snaked her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he walked over and dumped her on the bed, proceeding to kiss her neck and fondle her breasts through the gown as Sonia ran her hands in his hair, enjoying the touch of her husband's hands roaming her soft body.

"Mmmm..." Sonia moaned as Geo managed to get the gown off and tossed it off to the side, her naked body in his full view now. To him, she was perfection.

"Brace yourself..." Geo said as he moved his head down her stomach, slowly arriving at her pussy, and slowly began to stroke and eat her out.

"Oh god...!" Sonia gasped and wrapped her legs around his head and gripped the bed sheets.

Geo smirked in his mind and increased his speed, using his tongue more to dive into the core of her womanhood, driving her on edge. Hearing her moan like an angel meant he knew he was doing a good job. As a response, he placed his face against her. That really sent Sonia into a passionate frenzy.

"Ohhhh...Geo...baby...god...you're not human..." she moaned and began to rub and grasp her breasts; pinching her nipples tightly to give her more pleasure as Geo continued to eat her pussy out.

Geo gave it one more final dig into her, sending Sonia into an orgasm as she arched her back and came.

"Oh god...mmmmm..." she panted while trying to recover.

"I knew you'd like that..." he grinned at her.

"Mmm...I did...now to...return the favor!" Sonia cried out as she tackled Geo to the floor and swiftly pulled his boxers off, freeing his cock from its confines as she dove it and brought it into her mouth.

Now it was Geo's turn to be at the vice of the pleasure his wife brought.

Sonia slowly sucked on it slowly before pulling out and licking up and down his shaft; Geo's groans being music to her ears. She slid up more and licked the head, sending Geo over the edge.

"Sonia...aaaahhhh...that's it babe..." he groaned and place his hands in her hair, lightly touching her head as she moved down and bobbed her head on his cock.

It wasn't long until Geo finally succumbed to his wife's pleasurable actions and came, the groans filling the room as Sonia drank his essence. Her husband tasted absolutely delicious.

Geo panted out as Sonia snaked up and draped her arm over his stomach and rested against his chest as they rested from their warm-up. They would need their strength for the love making they were about to experience.

Twenty-five minutes passed. Minutes filled with heaving as the two lovers regained themselves. Geo broke the silence.

"You ready for this, baby?" he asked.

God, she loved it when he called her that.

"Mmmm...you already know my answer..." she grinned as they got up and moved over to the bed.

Before Sonia could even lay down, with her knees and legs just barely on the bed, Geo grabbed her hips and quickly thrusted his cock deep into her, catching her off guard, and electing strong moans from her mouth.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Sonia gripped the bed in surprise as her husband pounded deep into her, moaning out as her upper body pressed into the bed and feeling the intense pleasure she was feeling.

Geo grunted and groaned as he pumped his cock back and forth through Sonia's pussy; her legs attempting to wrap around his waist as he did.

"Mmmm...love this, don't you my little idol..." he said toying with her a bit and slowing down on purpose. "Ohhhh...you want this, don't you?"

"God, Geo...Ooooohhhhhhh! Uhhh...mmmm..." Sonia drowned everything out with her moans.

Geo managed to turn her over a bit as she laid sideways and began to thrust harder, Sonia's moans almost sounding as if glass would break.

"Geo...oohhh...yes baby, I want more..."

Geo smiled as he pulled out and slowed enough to where he could get on the bed.

Big. Mistake.

Sonia took advantage of this and flipped him over onto the bed and pounced onto him; keeping his arms down and using her body to keep him firmly planted on the bed. Geo was the victim to a surprise attack now.

"Now you're gonna pay..." she spoke seductively as she toyed with Geo a bit, moving her moist opening over the head of his cock and gently rubbed against it.

"Aaaahhhh...gahh...mmm...Sonia...pl..."

"Mmm...what was that baby? I can't hear you? Try to speak louder..."

"Ride me..."

Sonia giggled and dropped herself down onto his hard rod, and began to bounce up and down on him, groans and panting filling the room.

Geo raised his hands up and fondled her breasts; molding them in his hands. To him, they felt like putty. They had grown a bit during Sonia's pregnancy with Sono, and boy did they complement her figure. At least in his mind.

Sonia moaned out as her husband fondled her globes of flesh and planted her hands on his, helping him to pinch her nipples, causing them to form into hard pebbles.

Geo managed to slip out of Sonia a bit and bring his mouth onto the hard nubs as he sucked on them lightly, then increased his pace as he switched back and forth between the two. Despite being in control, Sonia was now under his whim, and the game was about to change.

Geo managed to hook her legs into his arms as he turned her over, planting her back right on the bed, and locked them into his arms and began to ram like a piston into her.

"Geo! Ahhhh...yesss...mmmm...fuck me, baby...give it to me!" Sonia submitted and their war for dominance was over.

Geo went back to paying attention to her breasts as Sonia wrapped her hands around his head to keep him there. His cock plowing into her like an animal. He knew Sonia was always gentle, but when it came to them making love, she tended to like it wild.

The two lovers continue their lovemaking for an hour, the draft in the room becoming hot as their bodies were covered in sweat, only adding to the pleasure they were feeling.

It wasn't long after that that the two began to feel them reaching the final edge of their activity.

"Fuck...Sonia...mmmmm...I'm so close...ooohhhh..."

"Me too, baby...aaaahhhhh...ahhh...gaaah...Cum in me Geo...I want to feel you flood me...please cum in me!" Sonia reached her limit and came hard on his cock.

"Yeesss...ohhh godd...mmmm...I'm cumming...SONIA!" Geo peaked out as he came hard into Sonia, feeling himself drain into her.

"Oooohhhhhh yyyeeessss..." Sonia moaned as Geo gave out and collapsed on top of her; their naked bodies covered in sweat as the two lovers fell asleep from exhaustion, still connected together, basked in the essence of their love.

…...

Morning broke out as Sonia slowly woke up from her slumber, Geo was already awake as he watched his lover break away from sleep.

"Morning, beautiful." he said.

"Mmmm...god, that was incredible last night..." Sonia said curling up to him.

"Glad you liked it..." he said and kissed her forehead.

Sonia gently moved her hand over his face and stroked it lovingly.

Geo grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss that lasted for a good bit, causing them to try and gain some air.

"Up for a round 2?" Geo smirked.

"Mmmm...I love that idea." she grinned as she turned to lay back atop Geo's body and begin their act of love once again, continuing on until they had enough and knew they had to get up and get things done for the day.

But given the chance, they would go at all day long and still not get tired of craving the other.

...

2 months later:

Sono watched back and forth as his mother ran to and from the restroom, the sound of her throwing up making him worried.

"Mommy, you oks?" he walked up and held onto her leg.

"Mommy's ok, sweetie. Don't you worry." she assured him and ran her hand through his hair as he laughed.

He ran back to his play area as Sonia watched on and lightly move her hand over her stomach. She had taken a test a few weeks ago, and when she saw the 'Positive' mark on it, she just felt overjoyed. Soon they would have a new addition to their family, and that also meant Sono would be an older brother. She just hoped he and new baby got along.

"And how is my lovely wife doing?" Geo asked as he snaked his arms around her and dug his head into her neck.

"Mmm...morning sickness aside, I'm just fine." she replied and looked over at Sono. 'He's worried about me."

"I think we've kept it secret long enough...he's a smart kid. Eventually he'll want to know why his mommy is as big as a balloon." Geo said, earning an elbow to the gut from that remark. "Oww..."

Sonia giggled as they walked over to Sono as Sonia picked him up.

"Mommy want to play too?" he asked.

"No, sweetie, mommy and daddy just need to talk to you." she replied.

Sono just looked at them as they sat him on the couch with them.

"Well sweetie...mom's been sick for a few weeks, but it's a good kind of sick."

"It's good?" he asked. He recalled all the times he was sick and it made him cringe.

"Yeah, you see, mommy's tummy is going to grow." Geo added.

"Mommy's going to have another baby, honey." Sonia said as she held him close.

"Baby?"

"Like you. It'll either be like me..." Geo said.

"Or like mommy. That's means your going to be a brother." Sonia finished as she ran her hands through her son's hair.

Sono wasn't too sure about the idea. He liked having mommy and daddy to himself and didn't want to share.

"But I don't want anyone to have you..." Sono said with tears.

"It'll be fine, buddy. Nothing will change. Your mommy and me will still love you." Geo said as he grabbed Sono and rubbed his head, making him squirm and laugh. "And you're still my little tiger."

Sono stopped laughing and thought for a minute.

"If the baby is like me and mommy and daddy...how did it get in there?" he asked.

"Umm..." the couple said in unison.

"That's a secret. You need to wait. Once its time, we'll tell you." Geo said, doing his best to avoid the subject.

"Ok!" Sono said and ran off to go play with his toys.

"That...was close..." Sonia breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can say that again..." Geo replied.

Elsewhere, Mega looked on down at them, easily laughing at their expressions from Sono's question.

"Mega...we need to talk..." chimed Lyra's voice as she appeared behind him.

"What now?" he turned to see her as she rubbed her stomach.

"We've got another on the way." she smiled.

All that was heard was a gulp.

...

7 months later

...

"I can't take it anymore!" Sonia screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed harder.

"It's almost over, Sonia..." Geo said as he held her hand so she could squeeze it.

"You are dead...you hear me...DEAD!" he cried out.

"Almost there...just one more push..." the doctor said.

"Oh I'll do more than push...when I get out of this bed, you're gonna...AHHHH!" Sonia gave one more blood-curling scream, then the pain abruptly ended as she finally began to pant hard, then the sound of a cry filled the room.

"Sonia..." Geo softly spoke to her as they looked up.

"She's so cute..." the nurse that cleaned the baby up said as she brought her over to the two parents."

"She...it's a girl..." Sonia smiled as she took her newborn daughter in her arms, trying to soothe the cries she emitted.

"Hey there, sweetie..." Geo said as he moved a finger to her cheek and rubbed it gently, helping to calm her down.

"She's so...beautiful, Geo..." Sonia cried as she held her close. "My baby girl..."

"She is, isn't she?" he replied and rubbed her small tummy a bit.

"I'm your mommy, little one..." Sonia cooed gently as she rocked her.

"And I'm daddy. Welcome home..." Geo smiled as his daughter finally fell asleep. He couldn't have been more proud.

...

"Did mommy lay baby yet?" Sono spoke as he came into the room atop Kelvin's shoulders with Hope by his side.

"Come see your baby sister, sweetie." Sonia said to him. "But be quiet; she's sleeping."

Kelvin handed Sono over to Geo and he placed him on the bed, crawling over to his mom and his new sibling.

"Sono, this is Melody." Sonia said as her son extended his hand toward her.

"She soft, mommy." Sono said as he gently poked his finger to her cheek.

"Of course she is. All babies are soft."

"You're a big brother now, buddy." Geo said ruffling his hair a bit.

"Aren't you just a little cutie?" Hope said as she twirled what little bit of hair her granddaughter had as Melody opened her eyes a bit.

"The nose and eyes are unmistakable. But she really takes after Sonia more." Kelvin said as Melody's eyes wandered around until she saw Sono.

"Hi, sissy. I Sono." he spoke out as she cooed and looked at her older brother, then slowly fell back asleep.

"Mommy...sissy needs new battery." Sono said as they laughed gently.

...

10 years later

...

"Melody, leave us alone." a 13 year old Sono said as his annoying 10 year old sister bothered the heck out of him and his childhood friend, Rui.

"Sono and Rui, sitting in a tree..."

"Mom!"

"Hey Rui. Sometimes I hear bubby talk about you in his sleep. 'Rui...you're so beautiful...I love you...' That sort of mushy stuff."

"R...really now..." the white haired girl said to the young one's remark.

"MOM!" Sono said now that he and Rui had their faces bright red.

"Alright young lady, leave your brother and Rui alone. It's snack time." Sonia came into the room wiping her hands off.

"Let's get out of here...she's just too much of a pest." Sono said as Rui shyly nodded and they headed for the door.

"Aww...there goes my fun for the day."

"Just wait...once you have a boy around, it'll be his turn to egg you on." Sonia giggled.

"Over my dead body." Geo's voice rang as he came downstairs after taking a shower.

"Oh, you don't mean that, do you sweetie?"

"I smell cinnamon rolls!" Melody said as rushed into the kitchen.

"You really don't mean that, do you?" Sonia asked as she kissed him gently.

"Yes, I do."

"Geo, you're so heartless." Sonia said giving him a light smack.

Mega and Lyra looked down at the two from atop the house they called their home with them.

"Hard to think so much has changed..." Lyra said as she turned around to look at the sky,

"Get off me, Rhyme!" a voice cracked out.

"You were saying?" Mega said.

"Rhyme, get off your brother." Lyra said.

"But he asked for it, mom!"

"Did not!" Zeno barked back.

"it's your turn to break them up." Lyra sighed and looked at Mega.

"You did it last..." Mega started to say until Lyra shot a look at him. "Ok ok...alright you two, calm...AHH!"

Lyra turned back to see her children tackling and going toe to toe with their dad. There were almost as strong as he was. It was almost funny seeing wave beings smaller than her husband actually get him off his feet.

"I wouldn't change any of it." she smiled.

Back in the house, Geo laid down on the couch as Sonia ran and jumped over it, landing atop him.

"Oww...easy..." Geo said as his wife snuggled in his arms.

"I'm so glad I met you, Geo..." Sonia said looking into his eyes.

"The feeling is mutual." he replied and kissed her gently.

"Hard to think...all those years and everything we did...and here we are; raising a family..."

"And the best part is, I have you...my songstress..." Geo said as they passionately kissed.

"Eww...gross..." Melody said looking down the couch as she ate a cookie.


End file.
